bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Vera Forbes
Vera Emilia Andrea Forbes is the sepbrid daughter of Lena Dominick and Andre Petrov. She is the granddaughter of Stephen Forbes, Celine Forbes, Ben Morgenstern and Sona Vera as well as the adoptive granddaughter of Anna Dominick and Nathan Dominick. She is the niece of Alex Russo, Madalynn Conta, Yasmin Falta-Jalali, Sona Falta-Jalali, Alek Forbes, Seth Forbes, Beth Forbes, Danielle Forbes, Emily Forbes, Scott Ricci and Zane Kirby and the grand-niece of Effie, Charlie, Matilda, Dru, Milo, Claudius, Helen, Cynthia, Tiberius, Nero, Julie, Livia, Justin, Ariadne, Tomas and Thea as well as Karolina, Sonja, Viktoria and Monique Morgenstern. She is the cousin of Thomas Forbes, Bella Forbes and Tatiana Forbes. She is also a distant relative of Lelahel Odinson, Willow Forbes, Lana Morgenstern, Eve Morgenstern, She is the adoptive niece of Octavia Vera (via her father), Hominska Dominick and Eric Dominick (via her mother). She was named Vera by her parents, who took inspiration from her maternal ancestor's legacy. She takes her father's biological surname, Forbes. Her two first middle names are in honor of her aunt/godmother, Alex Russo, and her mother. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first witch-werewolf-vampire-fey-mutant-Nephilim-Lamia demon hybrid. She inherited the Nephilim legacy from both of her parents while her witch, werewolf, vampire, mutant and Lamia demon legacy comes from her mother who is the daughter of a Lamia demon and a Nephilim. Her Seelie heritage comes from her father who is a distant descendant of the infamous Tobias Forbes. Through her mother's Morgenstern heritage, Vera is Lamia and Underworld royalty. She is currently a student at Dominick-Forbes School for the Gifted. Vera is a member of the Vera Family, Morgenstern Family, Hearth-Woman Family, Forbes Family, Fairchild Family and Rosales Family as well as a member of the Olympic Wolf Pack, Manhattan Witch Coven, New York Pride, Irish Pride and Lamia Enclave via her parents. History Early Life "Our baby's name is Vera. Vera Andrea Emilia Forbes." -Nissa naming her and Andre's baby. Childhood Teen Years Later Life Personality Powers & Abilities Nephilim Gene Demon Gene Witch Gene Werewolf Gene Vampire Gene Fey Gene Mutant Gene Weaknesses Physical Appearance Vera is a beautiful teenage girl of Persian, Greek, Turkish, Hispanic, European, Black and Asian descent. She has silky black hair, brown-green eyes and olive skin. She is described as an "exotic warrior princess". Many people have said she is a beauty. Relationships Vera is the only daughter and only child of Original Angel-Demon Hybrid Nissa Dominick and Evolved Guardian Andre Petrov (born Christopher Johnathan Forbes). She is the only niece of Mel Conta, Jess Prince, Becca Park-Sampson and Zoe Park-Sampson who are protective of her due to her hybrid status. She is also the granddaughter of Stephen Forbes, Celine Forbes, Sona Vera, Ben Morgenstern and adoptive granddaughter of Anna and Johnathan Dominick and the niece of Alek, Seth, Jake, Beth, Emily, Carolyn, Scott and Zane. She inherited the enemies of her maternal family. Nissa Dominick Andre Petrov Mel Conta Main article: Mel and Vera Mel is Vera's maternal half-aunt. Zoe Park-Sampson Z Martinez Eddie Ward-Perry Lelahel Odinson Main article: Vera and Lelahel Lelahel is Vera's best friend and the love of her life. Andre Vera Main article: Vera and Andre Other Relationships * Nissa, Andre and Vera (Family Bond/Parents and Daughter/Allies/Nissa and Andre died) * Diego and Vera (Former Step-Father and Step-Daughter/Former Allies) * Hope and Vera (Former Step-Mother and Step-Daughter/Former Allies) * Vera, Bella and Tatiana (Cousins/Classmates/Frenemies/Allies) * Scarlett and Vera(Aunt and Niece/Allies) * Alek and Vera (Uncle and Niece/Allies) * Hugi and Vera (Enemies) * Effie and Vera (Great-Aunt and Great-Niece/Close Bond/Allies) * Yolanda and Vera (Great-Great Aunt and Great-Great Niece/Enemies) * Anna and Vera (Adoptive Grandparent and Grandchild/Allies) * Stephen and Vera (Grandparent and Grandchild/Former Allies) * Celine and Vera (Grandmother and Grandchild/Enemies) * Alistair and Vera (Enemies) * Maya and Vera (Ancestor and Descendant/Enemies) * Vera and Jax (Former Classmates/Former Enemies/Former Allies/Kissed) * Vera and Emmett (Classmates/Friends/Allies) * Vera and Katie (Classmates/Frenemies/Former Enemies) * Vera and Sophie (Classmates/Frenemies/Former Enemies) * Vera and Cedric (Classmates/Fellow Council Members/Former Frenemies/Allies/Ex-Romantic Interest) * Vera and Nina (Friends/Allies) * Vera and Alonso (Exes/Friends/Former Classmates) Trivia